


ambience

by lipgloss



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipgloss/pseuds/lipgloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yibo calming the tornado inside Seungyeon</p>
            </blockquote>





	ambience

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday 2LEO!

Seungyeon is a wreck sometimes – he can’t help it.

 

More often than not it is enthusiasm and empathy that got the best in him and he is easily swept away by his emotions. When it happens, it is always such a rush, a hazy buzz in his head and he would bulldozed straight through whatever spider web his own feeling has spun in his wake. His heart goes a mile before his head does, the heart of a lion. Maybe it is his young blood or his quick temper – he is still not sure – but he will rave until he is breathless, shriek until every frustration bled out of him and tears up until his chest swells with the eye of a storm. It would not even dial down too until he is worn out, used and spent, a little sluggish at the edges. Overwhelming, some would say occasionally, he wore his heart on his sleeve and it is a bit overwhelming.

“What’s in your head?” Yibo looks up from his gaming console briefly, soft bluish glow from the computer screen brings about the youthful swell of his face before he dips down again. He resume to mesh the buttons in a rapid tap-dance-like rhythm, eyes narrowing at the graphic animation moving across the screen with a bright splash of white.

But, his side profile is still angled toward Seungyeon, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing.” Seungyeon curls into the bed instead, dragging the cover over his eyes and stays that way.

Annoyed. Especially at this moment.

Fatigue is catching up with his home sickness and sleep deprivation and Yibo is nonchalant, playing games. Seungyeon slowly retreats into his cocoon, limbs protective around the melancholy in him like ribcage around a wild heart. He mourns silently – today is his birthday but this does not feels like home.

It is just so much like him to fall and wanting to fall even deeper.

He throws a glance over his shoulder and there is a sigh from across the room, mouse dragged across the pad and a few clicking before the luminous glow slowly turns into a relative darkness. This is not one of those nighs that Yibo could ignore Seungyeon’s annoyance at his late gaming habits.

Yibo is quiet – like he always do in a situation that is way out of his element – before he climbs up their shared bed. He lays down on his side, left arm tucked awkwardly underneath him, with his eyes reaching inside Seungyeon like an easy swoop of reassurance. It is that or more and Seungyeon grips harder around the cover. Yibo reaches up, wordlessly hooking a finger on the junction of Seungyeon’s collarbone and waits for permission, then Seungyeon crumbles into ashes on a log – absolutely powerless because Yibo is solid and flexible and when Seungyeon has too much in him Yibo can cope.

“Okay.” Seungyeon breathes out and shuts his eyes, willing to let Yibo’s presence bring him back to his sense.

 

Yibo has a pianist hands; quick, slim fingers and when he runs them down over Seungyeon’s greenish-blue vein lines on his skin, it is cool and soothing like a lover’s whisper, quiet and familiar too. His skin tingle under the attention. Seungyeon breathes softly and takes notes of these small small things; diligently relearning the soft pads of Yibo’s palm and fingers, his occasional strokes on Seungyeon’s cheeks and the fleeting pressure near his pulse because when he closed his eyes that is the only sensation he mind.

“Can you kiss me?” Seungyeon speaks up suddenly, turning his head to Yibo.

He stares straight at him and, yes, Yibo has such a warm eyes too when he is worried. It is a little obscured by a few strands of hair but it is still there, opposing the image of 白芍药 (bái sháoyào), he usually carries himself with. Yibo is contemplating. The look of absent settling in his face and Seungyeon should be worried but he didn’t – Yibo still has his fingers carving his own affection and warmth on him.

“You sure?”

“It’s harmless. You got legal today.” Seungyeon shrugs lightly and blows an imaginary candle in Yibo’s face. Yibo answers his request with a scoff – typical of him and Seungyeon paid no heed.

“People don’t wait until legal to get kissed.”

“You did.” Seungyeon retorts heatedly. A laughter gurgling out when Yibo huffs, looking twice fold younger with his grumpy self.

But, Yibo leans in anyway and Seungyeon did too, quickly, afraid that Yibo will realize this is stupid and backs away if he delays. The kiss happens to be just one soft press of lips, really, but Seungyeon still keeps this one in his head. His lips were unyielding that it makes Seungyeon a little mushy inside. It is thoughtful when Yibo do this much for him, anchoring him from drifting away although Seungyeon is a foreign, uncharted water for him to wade through too.

They pulls away.

Seungyeon grins when Yibo rolled his eyes. His fingers is now playing with the cropped hair at the back of Seungyeon’s ear, absentminded again. He is tracing a Chinese character this time, Seungyeon cannot keep up but Yibo repeats the same pattern again and again until it engraves in Seungyeon’s head like firecrackers on a festive night.  
狮子, (shīzi). Seungyeon swallows his giddiness but a silly smile peeks through faintly, grateful.

‘This is okay,’ he thought and when they both rolls onto their back later that night, he even let Yibo tugs the cover a little to his side and slings his leg over Seungyeon’s ankle for reassurance. Maybe a little vulnerable, a bit too private. But it is not a problem to neither of them because at times like this when everything is a rapid downhill and Yibo is the one who need to be in both giving and receiving ends and tolerate, nothing could ever go wrong between them.

**Author's Note:**

> 白芍药 (bái sháoyào) - White Peony  
> 狮子, (shīzi) - Lion
> 
> Thank you for reading <33 Hit me up at twitter: @littleanonnie


End file.
